


Enough

by Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force



Series: The thought of your kiss (sends my soul into bliss) [7]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Blake WILL be the romantic prince that she is, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, even in the middle of a fucking war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29510142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force/pseuds/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force
Summary: Yang Xiao Long just wants to be enough for Blake Belladonna.Blake just wants her understand that she doesn’t even have to try to be.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: The thought of your kiss (sends my soul into bliss) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139711
Comments: 6
Kudos: 208





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - “I wish you could see yourself how I see you.”

“I’m sorry… _what did you just say?”_

Blake feels her jaw fall slack as Yang shuffles awkwardly in front of her, her lilac gaze looking around the Schnee guest room in a desperate attempt to avoid meeting Blake’s eyes. She steps closer to Yang, crossing her arms and narrowing her gaze, daring her to repeat what she had just said to her once more.

“Do you think less of me for not helping out with Amity Arena?”

“Why would I think less— no, Yang. Look at me.” Blake says firmly, waiting until her partner meets her eyes nervously, a worried expression in her eyes as she bites her bottom lip anxiously. “Why would I think less of you? If it wasn’t for you… a lot of people would have _died,_ Yang.”

“Yeah but… aren’t you, like, disappointed that I’m not looking at the big picture like you are? That I didn’t choose _your_ side—“

“What side?” Blake can’t help but let out a small huff of laughter as she steps up to Yang and rests her hands gently in her biceps, squeezing softly as she tilts her head to meet her gaze. “So we have different ways of seeing things and helping people but we still have the same goal in mind; to help as many people as we can in the time that we have. It doesn’t mean that we’re not on the same side anymore, Yang. We gave the rest of the world a warning and a fighting chance… but _you_ helped the people that needed it the most _right now._ You protected the most vulnerable civilians and did your duty as you see fit. How could— Yang, how could I think less of you for that?”

Yang hesitates, her brow furrowing as she looks down at her feet and Blake swallows thickly at just how _tired_ and _spent_ her partner looks. How much her shoulders seem to slump under a heavy weight… After hearing about what she and the boys had gone through… Blake can’t blame her. “I- you don’t blame me for Oscar getting caught?”

“Do _you_ blame _me_ for _Ruby_ almost getting caught?” 

“I- heh. Okay… touché.” Yang murmurs softly, her breath hitching as Blake trails her fingers down Yang’s arms to hold her hands. Yang stares down at their hands, her cheeks tinting pink as she begins to play with Blake’s fingers absentmindedly. “I just- look, I know where I stand with Ruby. She’s my kid sister and we’ve fought before. At the end of the day… we got each other’s backs, y’know? And to an extent… I know where I stand with Weiss too.”

“But you don’t know where you and _I_ stand?” Blake asks, frowning a little when Yang nods. Her ears press backwards and she steps a little closer, worry beginning to settle in her chest. Had she done something wrong? Had she said something to make Yang worry?

“Not really? Like… we’ve only just started to recover from- from everything, Blake, and whether we like or not, something’s changed and- Gods know you’re still my best friend but- but I think we both know that there’s more to us than that… or I think there is—“ Yang frowns, her fingers holding Blake’s hands a little tighter as she takes a deep breath. “— or I think there is? And that terrifies me because I don’t want to mess this up… whatever this _is…_ and I just… I want—“ 

“It’s okay. You can tell me.” Blake murmurs when Yang falters, her voice becoming caught in her throat for a moment. Blake brushes her thumbs tenderly over Yang’s knuckles as her partner swallows visibly and she offers a small, reassuring smile.

“I want to be enough for you. I want to keep up with you. I don’t- I don’t want to hold you back or- or make you feel like you have to stay just because of a promise. I- the last thing I want is to make you feel trapped—“

Blake leans forward and cuts Yang’s anxious rambling with a soft kiss, barely brushing her lips against Yang’s and pulling back to smile up at her in disbelief. “You beautiful, wonderful and incredibly dense idiot.” Blake breathes, letting adoration and affection drip from her voice and into Yang’s skin as she moves to kiss her jaw once, then twice, before tugging her unceremoniously over to a nearby vanity and sitting her in its seat, holding her in place as they look into the mirror.

“Uh… not really helping with the whole insecurities thing, Blake.”

“I wish you could yourself how I see you.” Blake murmurs, and maybe they don’t have time for this… but Gods be damned, she’d fight Salem herself if it would guarantee that Yang would finally understand. “Because then you’d know that you have nothing to be insecure about.”

“... what do you mean?” Yang asks, her hands finding Blake’s on top of her shoulders and looking at her in their reflection.

“I could _never_ feel trapped with you. I’m here because I choose to be. I’m here because this team is my family, Yang. I don’t feel stuck and I’m not just here because of a promise. I’m here… because home stopped being a place the moment you became a part of my life.” Blake whispers, leaning down to speak into Yang’s ear as she moves on hand to tenderly turn Yang’s gaze to her own reflection. “You’re beautiful and kind. You’re one of the smartest people that I know and you are _absolutely, without a shred doubt,_ the _strongest_ person that I know. You love so freely and so passionately, fighting for your friends and your family with _everything_ that you have. You protect people that need it and take no bullshit from _anyone_ . Sure, you see the world differently from me… but that works in our favour because when I feel like I’m about to float away… you _ground_ me, Yang.”

“Blake…”

“So please… don’t ever, not for even one second, think that you’re not enough for me or that you can’t keep up with me. But if, by some chance, you were to fall behind? I’d always wait for you because you’re worth waiting for, Yang.” Blake sighs softly, turning her head and choosing to be bold as she nuzzles her nose against the shell of Yang’s ear. “I chose you, you know, back on initiation day, and I choose you now; because there is no one else I’d rather have by my side than you.”

“You… really mean all of that.” Yang says, and it’s a statement more than it is a question. Her gaze shifts from her reflection to Blake’s face as she turns in her seat, her thighs now bracketing Blake’s legs as she stands between them, and she looks up at her with wonder and awe in her lilac gaze. “Don’t you?”

“This is where the incredibly dense idiot part comes into play.” Blake says, her voice taking on a weak and teasing tone as she cups Yang’s jaw and brushes her thumbs against freckled cheeks. “You’re _so_ smart, Yang. Do I really need to speak it out for you?”

“I think I get it… but spell it out anyway?”

Blake lets out a soft and amused hum, even as her eyes sting with the threat of tears, even as Yang’s own mist over with her own unshed tears, and she leans down to brush her lips against Yang’s in one more barely there kiss. “Then let me be clear about where I stand with you, Yang Xiao Long… I am hopelessly in love with you.”

She seals her words with a soft kiss, sighing into her partner’s mouth as Yang’s hands find her hips and hold her close. “I’m pretty fucking crazy about you too, Blake Belladonna” is murmured against her mouth and she can’t help but let out the first genuine laugh she’d had in some time now. She pulls back and smiles down at Yang, watching as the adoration and devotion she feels is reflected in Yang’s eyes.

“So… words of affirmation and grand gestures are your love language, huh?”

Blake snorts and kisses Yang’s tired, grinning mouth. She inhales deeply, letting it become more passionate and heated as she lets herself fall into Yang’s lap. 

Maybe they don’t have time for this...

But to hell with it. If the Gods have a problem with her “wasting time” with love, then they can take it up with her if she dies.

_She already has a bone or two to pick with them as is._


End file.
